Chronicles of Sarcania: Iron Fort Castle
This is one of the chronicles of Sarcania, beyond Kyra and Eric. Plot Chp. 1: The Trip, In a place known as Aces Hollow, Michigan, a field trip was planned by Professor Eustace Proteus of Orion University, where a group of college students was going to a newly discovered castle called "Iron Fort Castle", led by Professor Eustace Proteus himself, who is an expert on castle history, culture, and their owners, this time he is taking his students to help him solve the mystery of the castle. He brought with him, his eight students one of them is a student-teacher named Preston Pryce, who often helps the students understand what Professor Proteus expects on their reports, the other Seven students are Otis Wilkinson an obese student of German descent is the one who uses a compass to study the way around the castle, Malcolm Jonas an African American Geology student who wanted to come along on the trip to study minerals that make up the castle. While the others who just wanted the credits are Maxine Ferris, an Athlete who wanted to achieve her goals to become a Gym Teacher. Truman Rex a photographer from a Hispanic descent who seems to have a reputation of Sorority pranks on a rival college. Crystal Van Banning, an exchange student from Scandinavia who sees that the trip was pointless. Ramon Trask, a jock who is seen hitting on Crystal and Maxine, Paul Leslie, a stoner who often sneaks tobacco behind the teachers back, and Fiona Bryce an energetic girl who often make remarks about Maxine and Crystal for having a bubble butt. When they arrive at the castle The Professor asks the bus driver Quinton Rex who is also Truman's father, to park close to the stables. When they parked, Professor Proteus came out first to see if there was anyone around to give them a tour, but something was wrong the people that were to meet them were dead on the other side of barn, Professor Proteus shouted, "Quinton, Preston, come here at once!" Quinton tells Truman in a calm voice, "cover them and wait for us in the castle!" Truman does as his father tells him and takes the others into the castle, Preston asks"Professor Proteus are these the tour guides?" Professor Proteus answers, sighing, "no, I don't think so, I believe the guides were much younger!" Professor Proteus then gasps "The Bus! the tires are flat!" Quinton began to curse when he has seen his tires were flat, Preston called the police, but the phone was staticy and no one responded. As the students were walking up the steps that led to the main gate of the castle, Otis spied a Riddle engraved on the gate post, then he read it out loud to the other students "What runs but never walks, has a mouth but never talks?" Crystal then answered with a sarcastic tone "Fiona's loud mouth!" Fiona then sheepishly answered "Ok.......Mare butt!", Malcolm gets irritated with them, "Enough you two have been at each other's throat since we left home, enough is, enough the answer is River". The gate opened, they arrived at the castle, as they entered the door, they cautiously entered the hall, following it to the end and finding another door, they discovered a chamber which had an underground river, which contained a monolith that had been engraved with ancient writings and various gold statues, Otis was in awe, "This must have been from a culture brought from African!" Maxine then touched a statue made of gold and said, "talk about a real payload!" about the same time, a mysterious man came into the hall. announced, " I am Orthos Plasmius the caretaker of the household, I see your professor has answered my call, but who might you be?" Ramon barges in front of Malcolm an interrupts "Ramon Trask the captain of the White Cobra Football Team!", Paul also introduces himself "Names Paul, Orthos? is that Greek or Roman?" Orthos ignores the question. "so you are the students from Orion University?, your professor was making a phone call, we will meet him in the Dinning room!" Otis was delighted "Food, I'm starving!" Chp. 2: Mogulite History They meet the Professor in the dining room where they all get to know the Caretaker. Professor Proteus then asks "forgive me Orthos, who were the dead bodies we discovered by the barn, and what happened to them?" Orthos then replied sorrowfully, "they were Sir Ramsey and Sir Wendel, our greatest knights !" Quinton then asks "I see you met my son Truman!" Orthos then responds "so the lad that led the students to the castle is your son?" Quinton then responds "well, yes, he may cause mischief, but he is always there for family and friends!". Orthos the Caretaker then exclaimed, "A trait of a fine knight, unlike Ramon Trask, that arrogant Jock!" Ramon felt sheepish after his performance, Crystal then states " Crystal Van Banning of Scandinavia, and I have to ask, did any of my ancestors built this castle, because it reminded me of a castle at home?" Orthos the caretaker then responded "The Van Bannings made a contribution to our castle thousands of years ago, during the Stone Age!" Malcolm asks "what mineral is this made from?" Orthos then replies proudfy " Malcolm, this mineral is a rare metal unlike any mineral, sure we have gold and silver as part of our treasury, but this is an alien rock known to builders as Oraculite!" Malcolm was astonished "Oraculite?" Otis enjoying the meal "this food is sure good." Otis then after he finishes, then asks " and how do you find your way in this castle?" Orthos then introduces another member of the castle "may I introduce Lady Colbolta, also known as The Lady Azure, owner of Iron Fort Castle!" Lady Colbolta sees the Professor and walks up to him "Well you seem to be a regal man almost knightly, don't worry about your bus, it will be fixed. We will be taking a trip to the sky!" the castle then lifts off into the sky, leaving the foundations shaking and revealing propellers under the castle. Ramon looks out the window showing aear of heights " by bBuebeard's beard, it's a flying castle!" Professor Proteus then responds "Leonardo DiVinci's secret notes!" Lady Colbolta then answered ,"DiVinci's notes did find a way to make this castle fly,......with help from Einstein in World War II, Issac Newton, and ancient technology from Roswell from the 6'60, you and I were from the 7'70, The Title Azure has been passed down generation to generation, I have helped overlook the perfection of the castle!" Preston then asks "you must have brought us here for a reason, right, what would it be?" Colbolta then answers "The knights were killed by an unnatural force, you see in the 3rd century when the Oraculite was mined in Poland, we did not realizedwhat we released, creatures from outer space known as the Mogulites, ''Humans in the dark ages believed them to be demons, vampires, and phantoms, but my family knows the truth, over the years we've fought them off, but they keep coming back and you are here, if you agree and accept this challenge to make sure that the world knows of their threat!", Professor Proteus then in agreement reassures her "I think we all want to get to the bottom of it!" Chp.3: The Curse That night Lady Colbolta then gave them rooms there were only Six rooms within a guest tower, Otis and Malcolm share the first room, Paul and Ramon shared the second room, Professor and Preston shared the third room, Quinton and Truman shared the fourth room, the fifth room was shared by Maxine and Crystal, and leaving Fiona a room of her own. Later that night a mysterious creature enters the hall and scratches the doors, Paul opens the door and shuts it again, he walks down the hallway. The creature follows him, Paul then lights a cigerette the creature is driven back by the smoke. The creature with his mental powers brings out a stone from its bag and places it in Paul's pack that holds his illegal drugs. The stone then turns the drugs into a firey Spectre that burns his bag, then grabs Paul by the throat burning him as well, and throws his burning corpse out of the window and causes him to plunge to the earth. That morning when Ramon found out about Paul's death he felt responsible, Maxine was freaking out when she was told the news by Lady Cobolta's, Crystal then looks at the secrurity scanners and na alien Mogulite was responsible. Truman couldn't believe that Paul was caryring drugs, even Professor Proteus couldn't believe Paul ignored his warnings on drugs. Lady Colbolta then cries " They killed again, I feel responsible for this, that's what killed our knights, these aliens uss these Stones to create abominations out of our personal effects, we must destroy the specere and find the stones that gave it life!" Ramon wanted revenge on the Spectre and took Otis with him to help him hunt it down, both were accompanied by the caretaker Orthos who has weapons from the armory that can combat the Mogulites and their creations. They encounter the Spectre when they were in the Wine cellar, Otis used a Light Spear on the Spectre, while Ramon crushed the stone, which destroyed the drug made abomination. Meanwhile Maxine and Fiona were exploring the Library reading old manuscripts from a nunknown culture. Fiona smirks "''Hog of Donwul ''(giggles), ''Enchanted Towers of Hungalore?" Maxine then sighs "not like othe legends of our worldsuch as ''King Arthur, ''I miss normal literature!" Fiona then speaks out "You and me both, what'srethis ''Knights of Chilalry?" ''The creature hidden was watching them, Maxine was curious and opens the door to the tapaetries she then notices that the tapaetries were all on the floor scrambled and tried to fix them. The Mogulite then creeps up behind Maxine and places one of it's remaining stones on her back. Then Dissppears as if it was never there, while Fiona was still reading in the Library. Chp. 4: Beast Within That night Maxine went to take a shower, she took off her sneakers, then removed her socks, then removes her joggers, showing her bubble butt has a Black Snake Tattoo on it. She then went inside the shower she rubs the soap on her tanned body, and then shampoos her long black hai , she then feels a rush in her body and then aches, she was becoming a wer-wolf with silver fur. She howls scaring Fiona, Fiona rushes from her room and the Silver Wolf followed her, Ramon comes out of his room at the sound of her screams. They see Orthos the Caretaker use a Metallic Lasso made of Brass and Oraculite on Silver Wolf, and it was taken to the dungeons by Truman, Otis and Ramon then Orthos the Caretaker diapapears. Malcolm then starts to get suspicious of Caretaker Orthos's intensions, Professor Proteus then tells the students to keep the suspicoans quite. Professor Proteus went to the Taeastries room and found a secret door leading to the sleeping quarters of Lady Colbolta, she was suspicious as well as to how the Mogulite got into the castle.The nNext morning they check up on Maxine and could not find her, in searching for her, they also searched the dungeon and found Maxine was the wolf that chased Fiona. They found out that she had died having not changed compleetly back to her human form. Ramon then comse to the conclusion that Orthos the Caretaker killed her, and he was right. Ramon confronted Orthos the Caretaker "It wasn't her fault, you killed an innocent woman, just to hide the fact you failed to kill that Mogulite", Lady Colbolta screams "Orthos my trusted Caretaker, you murdered an innocent woman!". Orthos then angrier in na unnatural tone as if the Mogulite possessed hi ,"I served this castle for years, the Mogulite wants the Oraculite back from those thieves that took it in Polland, your foolish father allowed this thievery to occur for his greed!" Professor Proteus notices the stone on the neck of Orthos the Caretaker as he pins him down. chp. 5: Enchanted Dungeons Orthos was placed in the Dungeon. In the meantime Otis then looks up the curse in the library and finds a book called ''Secrets of Iron Fort ''as he reads chapter fourteen he finds that the Dungeon has an antidote for The Stones power, Otis then relates his findings to the others and states "it's time for us to go into the dungeons lower part and find the secret cure!" Professor Proteus then demands "Ramon and Quinton will stand guard, while the rest of us go inside and investigate!" as they search the dungeons, they see remains of prisoners of war, from WWI and WWII who were also taken throughout the ages. Crystal runs her fingers eagerly through her short red hair and wonders "Will we ever get out of this alive?", Preston reassures her "We will!" Malcolm, proceeds ahead and translates a message on a Mooalith like the one in the river chamber"''Dungeons of Iron Fort Castle contains many faults, but if you travel around the spiked walls, you may find results!" ''Fiona asks "what Spiked Walls!?" Malcolm answers "indeed, those ones in the left corner!" Otis shrinking in fear "I'll check back with Ramon and Quinton!" Professor Proteus then responds "alright, keep us i ntouch!" as Preston insists on going first he followed the patteen and went around the walls, he was safe, Fiona followed closely, Malcolm was next, Crystal followed by Truman, but Professor Proteus was grabbed by the Mogulite, and both ram into the spiked wall, Professor Proteus survived but the mysterious Mogulite did not. Upon examining The Mogulite, they found it had features of a hardened amphibian, a mouth full of steel tusks ,Fiona remarke:d" i'sa body is almost as fat as Otis's". Otis returned from the enerance and agreed with Fiona, Otis then observes "the Mogulites design is like a Crocodile/alien hybrid!" Malcolm spits at the alien "all this just for some stones?" the creatur'es bag splits and three last stones hit Professor Proteus, Preston, and Fiona. Professor Proteus became like a Crystalized Golem, Preston became the new Mogulite, who confesses it was him that had Paul and Maxine kille ,Fiona became a Humanoid Cat based off a Leopard, Preston (the new Mogulite) leaves the group while Crystal, Otis, and Truman have to handle their former comrades. Ramon gets anxious and leaves his post, Quinton stays at his post. Ramon jumps on Golem's (Professors) back and lands him on the spiked wall causing him to shatter into pieces, Otis then finds the vial of anitidote at the end of the dungeon. Otis then retrieves the antidote ,and goes to find Maxine's cell to test it on Maxine, but Fiona follows him. Truman and Crystal escape back to the entrance. Otis places the cure on the fallen SilverWolf and it brought it back to life, it then fights the Golden Leopard, pinning it down giving her the cure. Quinton hugs his son and was horrified when he was told by Truman, that Preston and Orthos the Caretaker were possessed by the Mogulites to commit the crimes. Chp. 6 Last Resort Truman, and the others rushed towards Lady Colbolta's room, she was in tears when Professor Proteus died as the Golem, but was glad Maxine was revived with Fiona, Lady Colbolta then responde:d "Preston has become a monster, I should've known that he and Orthos Caretaker were in on the plot to steal the Oraculite through the Mogulites stone!" Quinton then appears "so it was Preston who deflated my tires?" Quinton was stabbed by Orthos the Caretaker. Orthos the Caretaker then reveale,d "No I killed the knights and deflated your tires, I see you revived my second victim after I killed her, and so much for saving that foolish professor!" Preston with a deep voice "well sorry Truman about yoru father, but I couln'nt let you ruin our plans to steal the Oraculite!" Maxine snarled "Your just a coward and a traitor working with the Mogulites using possession as a cover?, Professor Proteus trusted you, WE trusted you, because of you Paul died, Quinton died!" Fiona hissed "So if that was just a Mogulite then who was actually doing these this!" Prestons gurgled an answer "it was a Mogulite Bounty Hunter, we've hired, Orthos Ex-Caretaker take them out!" As Orthos was going to kill the group, Ramon jumps in an battles Orthos. While Otis jumps on Preston, Truman grabs the stolen Oraculite and plunges them down the River opening. Preston jumps down to grab them only to fall to his utter and painful death on the Cathedral of Notre Dame, revealing that they were flying over France for the whole night. Back in Iron Fort Castle, an enraged Orthos then decides to blow up the propellers that have kept the Castle in balance for the entire time, Orthos then tries to kill Lady Colbolta only to be pushed into an opening into the explosion of the propellers. Chp.7: A Dire Situation After the defeat of Preston and Orthos, Lady Colbolta tries to get the prepellers working again that they may return home. Lady Colbolta and the others strain to fix the propeller. Lady Cobolta apologizes "I'm sorry that I got you into this peril, I'm sorry about trusting Orthos, I don't think we are going to make it", Ramon being a jock uses all his strength to press the propeller to its original position, but needs time to adapt with the change. Crystal then goes to the control room to help with the maintenance with the help from Truman. Ramon and Otis then runs the propeller into overdrive, Malcolm who was lost during the crisis finally turns up and understands the only way to reduce the mass is as he states "we need to remove the dungeon, it's the only thing weighing us down". Otis then answers "then le'ts do it, how?, Malcolm confused "I don't know!". Maxine and Fiona realized that the only way to remove the weight is to cut the bolts off and they do ueg old swords from the dungeon entrance to do it. The Old dungeon lands in the Atlantic Ocean. The load has been lighten, the propeller can now be operated and they could return home safely. The Police then apprehend the box that contains evidence of Orthos's and Preston's plans for the Oraculite, the parents of Paul mourned their sons d'eath. Truman mourned with his mother Evylin Rex over the death of his father Quinton. Maxine's parents accept her new form, as does Fiona's. Malcolm at the Orion University made a memorial for Professor Eustace Proteus in the Oraculite stone, Ramon and Fiona develope a love relationship, and Crystal and Truman fall in love as well. Otis gets a job in Z.I.N.C. (Zephyr International Nature Control). Maxine now known as Silver Wolf with her partner Golden Leopard/ Fiona both make a sdifference in the whole world. so ends one of the Chronicles of Sarcania, a secret kept by Lady Colbolta, who records this story.